Advantages Index
'Physical' *Agility (Common) - Agile characters move with grace and certainty. They're athletes. Acrobates, even. They deftly dodge attacks just as easily as more mundane obstacles. *Flight (Common) - Those characters who are physically capable of flight may take to the air, glide and beat their wings to stay in place, or rise higher. The usefulness of being able to fly in a world in which most intelligent species are restricted to the ground are many. This version of Flight is decidedly non-magical. *Stamina (Common) *Strength (Common) - Strong characters are, as the name indicates, strong. They may have the physique of a weight lifter or simply use their strength very efficiently. They may have supernatural, or unnatural strength. Whichever it is, they can carry more, benchpress more, run faster, hit harder, etc. 'Mental' *Cunning (Common) - Cunning characters are wily and adapt quickly to new situations. They are able to use the environment to their advantage in battle, develop strategies on the fly and are all around quick studies. *Intelligence (Common) - An intelligent character in this day and age is smart, knows how to plan well, and has broad knowledge of a variety of subjects, but doesn't really specialize in any of them unless a separate advantage is taken. They are also much better at understanding and remembering new information, being quick studies. **Mathematician (Rare) 'Social' *Body Language Expert (Uncommon) - A character is trained in the minor nuances of facial ticks and expressions allowing them to read others and hide their own intentions. This does not extend to anything besides direct observation of the individual and does not allow them to predict sudden changes such as feinting in combat. *Charisma (Common) - Charismatic characters just know people. They're adept at various forms of manipulation and coercions as well as genuine diplomacy. Charismatic characters are likely to be found attractive owing to their poise and charm even if they're not actually more beautiful than average. **Charm (Uncommon) - Charming characters are persuasive and amiable. They gain a bonus when using their good looks or wit to gain influence or favor. They make good orators, but do not gain a bonus when trying to intimidate or lead people. ***Beauty (Rare) - Beautiful/Handsome characters garner attention with no effort. It's never easy to rebuke the affection of a Beautiful character. ***Orator (Rare) - Orators are commanding speakers, able to entertain, and embolden as long as they have a stage or box to stand on. ***Seduction (Rare) - Similar to Charm, except Seductive characters are only able to apply their wiles to people attracted to their gender. **Deceitful (Uncommon) ***Disguise (Rare) ***Inscrutable (Rare) - Characters with Inscrutable are extremely hard to read when they put on a mask of neutrality, allowing them to keep their true feelings hidden. This applies to social situations only and grants no benefit against torture or during combat. **Intimidating (Uncommon) - An intimidating character is precisely that. Whether through sheer, brute size, an evil-looking weapon or carefully measured words and a dark glint in their eye, these people know how to cow another into acquiescence. While Intimidating is often accompanied by other advantages that provide a good reason why they are so, such as Charisma or Strength, it is not a requirement. Intimidating does not lend itself directly to combat, though it may well circumvent it entirely by scaring off potential opponents. *Cultured (Uncommon) - Cultured characters have a broad perspective on life, owing to education, travel, life experiences, or some combination of all three. Their refined personalities allow them to more easily gain favor and influence, particularly when the person they are interacting with is educated or noble. *Entertainer (Uncommon) - **Singer (Rare) - 'Supernatural' * Detect Magic (Rare) * Magic Resistance (Uncommon) - Though not as good as resistance to a particular element, overall Magic Resistance makes for an effective defence against spell casters. ** Anti-Magic (Uncommon) - Spells and magic start to fizzle and fail in the presence of someone with Anti-Magic abilities. The drawback is this even effects beneficial magic, and a character with this Advantage will also find it difficult if they themselves try to cast magic. Typically, this is a passive aura that is always active. 'Battle Magic (Uncommon)' **Electricity ***Electricity Resistance (Rare) **Fire ***Fire Resistance (Rare) **Force ***Force Magic Resistance (Rare) **Ice ***Ice Resistance (Rare) **Wind ***Wind Resistance (Rare) Enthropy Manipulation **Entropic Control **Entropic Eye Shadow Magic **Shadow Jump - The user can disappear into one shadow and immediately appear in any other shadow in a 350 feet radius, a jump is taxing and the user must wait 2 hours before making another jump. **Summon Shadow Spawn - The user can summon 1-3 Shadow Spawn from the Shadow World, the creatures are mentally linked to the summoner and will obey his will. It requires great focus and concentration to keep them bond. The more Shadow Spawn the faster the summoners stamina will drain. Should the summoner be to exhausted he will lose control and they will attack anyone in the area. The summoner can dismiss them at will and if they are out of control they will disappear after a short while. This form of magic is outlawed in Taelarys. **Form Shadow object - The user can form simple physical objects out of shadows, and move them at will. They must be formed in a shadow but afterwards can go anywhere, however the more light it is the weaker they become and more likely to disperse under pressure.Keeping their physical form is mentally taxing and it is limited for how long the user can hold on to them. **Shadow Concealment - The user while staying within a shadow can not be percived by anyone outside the shadow. The user can his surroundings as normal. **Night eyes - By the use of shadow magic one can see decently in near complete darkness. Because of the nature of Shadow magic it does not work in complete lack of light. Wild Magic **Crow Speech 'Combat' *Fighter (Common) - A fighter is familiar with all forms of combat and battle. They are able to make use of all weapons and are knowledgeable in the areas of squad level tactics. **Weapon Expertise (Uncommon) - Weapons Experts are highly trained with a single category of weapons at the expense of the Fighter's versatility. Choose one weapon category when you take this advantage. ***Slayer (Rare) - Slayers are intimately familiar with the physiology, tactics and weaknesses of a particular type of monster or race. Chose a single monster or race when you take this advantage. Note: You may not chose common or dominate races in the setting (typically Human). **Elven Weapon Training (Uncommon) - Those characters with Elven Weapon Training are proficient in both the Elven longbow and some sort of bladed weapon (rapier and daggers being most common). This advantage requires the character be an elf. *Martial Arts (Uncommon) - Style: Weapons Used - Characters who are skilled in one or more martial arts styles are experts in unarmed combat and generally know how to use a couple of weapons associated with their style, but not all weapons. Characters must specify three or less different types of weapons they can apply their Martial Arts Advantage to and name their style. Characters may, at their discretion, represent their growing mastery as they increase this ability by either specializing in a single style, or broadening their skills. There is no technical difference. 'Mechanical' *Machinist (Uncommon) *Repairing 'Professions' *Large Business Owner (Common) - Owning a large business provides the character with some level of notoriety and prestige as well as the potential for profit. This may offer hiding places or other helpful game elements. Ownership does not mean profitability. *Rogue (Common) *Spy (Common) - Spies are trained in the arts of stealth and infiltration, able to blend into the shadows as they observe a target, and move deftly past locks and traps on the way to an objective. The are also competent in the art of combat and can detain or eliminate a target as necessary. 'Other' *Pain Mastery (Common) - Those trained in the application or endurance of pain have a heightened sense of anatomy and their physical limitations. They are able to manipulate nerves and pressure points to cripple an opponent in combat or apply rudimentary medical care. They are also able to shrug off injuries more easily and have more endurance than the average person. *Wealth (Common) - Wealthy characters are simply that: affluent. They have plenty of money available to them when they need it, whether they are merchants, nobles or crooks. This may grant them more clout in social affairs if they so choose, but it also allows them to purchase a variety of things without much difficulty. A house, a shop, or perhaps the services of a bodyguard or two. *Iron Will (Rare) - Long training, or sheer force of personality enables some individuals to resist charms or temptations that would easily seduce others and remain masters of their own fate. They are harder to interrogate or seduce. *Lucky (Common) - Whether it's playing cards, stumbling across treasure, or just staying alive, this character is just very lucky. They go through life blessed with an abundance of good fortune.